Tanning beds are typically constructed so as to have a large heavy bed with a separate upper panel which is raised and lowered over a person laying on the bed. Both the bed and upper panel contain a plurality of ultraviolet lights and typically various electrical components including circuits, switches and basic elements required to control and operate the tanning bed. When the various electrical components are built into the bed or upper panel, serviceability of such components is greatly reduced because either qualified repair personnel must be called to the site of the tanning bed or the tanning bed must be sent to the qualified repair personnel. Extensive labor and cost is involved in shipping a tanning bed, or in paying for qualified repair personnel to travel to the site of the tanning bed.
One attempt to improve the serviceability of the tanning bed components is to confine all the components to a single box which is then connected to the bed and upper panel through various wire connections. When the components fail or otherwise need servicing, the box can be disconnected from the wires and sent in for servicing. The drawback of such a box is that they generate large amounts of heat and are generally placed underneath the tanning bed which increases the heat under the tanning bed and discomfort to the person using the tanning bed. Also such boxes take up space under the tanning bed and a tanning bed with such a box is not as aesthetically pleasing as a tanning bed that has its components inside the bed or upper unit. Also, a separate box constitutes a separate item that must be moved every time the tanning bed is moved.
Thus a need exists for a way to permit the ready servicing of the electrical components used in operating a tanning bed and at the same time eliminate the need for a separate, free-standing box of components.